russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Magandang Umaga Ba?
Magandang Umaga Ba? (lit. Good Morning Do?) is a morning show airing on IBC-13. The show premiered in 1998 but began its hiatus on April 6, 2007 it replaced by One Morning and it return to air on July 5, 2010. The show airs every weekday mornings from 5:00 to 7:45 AM with simulcast on IBC News Network. Synopsis The main ingredient they have added in this morning show is audience interaction and participation. In line with this new format, they are airing their show from Dish in the IBC-13 compound in Broadcast City to make the show more accessible to the public. The show includes live Traffic points and Regional News. They had set up six traffic points within Metro Manila and the show reports live traffic situations from cars. Background After almost 4-year hiatus, Magandang Umaga Ba? made a comeback and premiered on July 5, 2010 at 5:00 am as copying the format of Umagang Kay Ganda and Unang Hirit. Original hosts included Aljo Bendijo and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. It is theme song composed by Christian Martinez and performed by Anja Aguilar. On June 20, 2011, Snooky Serna and Noli Eala replacing Aljo Bendijo and Zyrene Parsad-Valencia and the show was reformat a new graphics, new set, new theme and new opening billboard (OBB). In February 6, 2012, reformat a new OBB, new set, new graphics and new theme. In July 2, 2012, together with IBC Headliners, Express Balita and Ronda Trese, the show introduced a new studio set, new graphics, new theme and new OBB while started its simulcast on newly news channel called IBC News Network, and Kathryn Bernado will joined the show as host. Hosts 'Current Hosts' *Snooky Serna (2011-present) *Noli Eala (2011-present) *Jeff Arcilla (2010-present) *Pat Natividad (2011-present) *Smokey Manaloto (2010-present) *Nicole Hiyala (2012-present) *Bobby Yan (2011-present) *Kathryn Bernardo (2012-present) *Gene Orejana (2012-present) 'Segment Host' *Chef Ronald Donado (2010-present) *Merwin Llanza (2010-present) *Dr. Willig Ong (2010-present) *Dra. Lia Ong (2010-present) *Chef Heny Sison (2010-present) 'Former Hosts' *Aljo Bendijo (2010-2011) *Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (2010-2011) Segments *''Magandang Balita: Three part news bulletin with Noli Eala competing the 2 other morning news bulletins including Umagang Kay Ganda's: ''Umagang Balita (aired on ABS-CBN) and Unang Hirit's: Unang Balita (aired on GMA Network) **5:15 bulletin featuring 15-minute news from national, police report (Presinto Trese), global news (Labas ng Bansa), CCTV reports (Ulat CCTV), regional news (Probinsyada) and sports news. **6:00 bulletin featuring national, police report (Presinto Trese), global news (Labas ng Bansa), business news, CCTV reports (Ulat CCTV), regional news (Probinsyada), sports news and showbiz news. This is considered as the main news bulletin of the morning show. **7:00 bulletin featuring national, police report (Presinto Trese), global news (Labas ng Bansa), business news, CCTV reports (Ulat CCTV) and regional news (Probinsyada). **7:30 bulletin featuring more national, international (Lalas ng Bansa) and regional news (Probinsyada). *''Trapik Muna'' - Traffic Update from IBC Traffic Engineering Center with Merwin Llanza. *''Star Intriga'' - Entertainment news segment anchored by Kathryn Bernardo. *''Panahon Na'' - Weather forecast provided by PAGASA with Jeff Arcilla. *''TalakaYaman'' - One-on-one segment where Gene Orejana interviews political personalities. *''FERNA's Ingredients of Success'' - Cooking segment on hand fielding questions from big crowd of would-be small business owners about products to sell using Ferna’s food ingredients with Chef Ronald Donado. *''Alagang Kalugugan'' - A health tips with Dr. Wilie Ong and Dra. Liza Ong. *''Luto na Recipe'' - Recipe of the day with Chef Heny Sison. *''Good Palengke'' - Market price watch with Nicole Hiyala. *''Patok na Patok'' - What's in and what's out in trends and fashion with Pat Natividad. *''Lingkod Kapinoy'' - A public service with Snooky Serna through IBC Foundation, Inc. *''Smokey Adventures'' - Featuring Smokey Manaloto explores the world of fiestas, events, tourist spots, and places families. *''PerformBida!'' - Interview of the live guest performances for the day with Snooky Serna. Awards and recognitions 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awards (Most Admired Morning Show) - Nominated *2011 Anak TV Seal Awards (Most Admired Morning Show) - Nominated 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show) - Nominated *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show Host) - Nominated (MUB Hosts) *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show) - Nominated *25th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Morning Show Host) - Nominated (MUB Hosts) References External links *Program Site *Magandang Umaga Ba? on Facebook *Magandang Umaga Ba? on Twitter *Magandang Umaga Ba? on Multiply See also *Net 25 New Schedule this July 2012 *IBC Programming *Wake up with IBC's Magandang Umaga Ba? *IBC Channel 13 Careers: News Reporters/Writers and Transmitter Technician *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine news series Category:2010 Philippine television series debuts